This invention relates generally to systems and methods for managing direct current (“DC”) power. More specifically, this invention relates to DC to DC converters and power management systems and methods.
Today, most hybrid fuel cell/battery power systems, and other systems having multiple DC power sources and batteries, are arranged as shown in FIG. 1. The arrangement shown in FIG. 1 is referred to as the “battery node” approach because the power must pass through the battery output node at the battery voltage. This configuration therefore uses battery charge controller and inverter ratings that match the capacity of the fuel cell.
Conventional DC to DC converters and their associated inverter designs and products have several deficiencies that make it difficult for them to adequately meet the functional requirements of modem hybrid power systems. These conventional converters are therefore unable to satisfy the needs of a typical energy user. Among other problems, conventional DC to DC converters typically generate electrical noise and high frequency ripple currents on the input (source) and output (load) busses. They are also poorly adapted to the regulation of input current. Furthermore, they typically exhibit energy conversion efficiencies of only around 80-90%.